Sweet Soul Sister
by MadMadysonn
Summary: We follow Tek, a 16 year old Rudie, from her first encounter with a Rudie to her intitation day and a year later. We see her budding romance and her archnemesis. Gouiji's back and no Rudie knows what lengths he'll go to. Rated M. Yoyo/OC. Character death
1. Like This, Like That

_**Sweet Soul Sister**_

_**Chapter 1: Like This, Like That**_

**Author's Note: Well, aside from the e's on this document not looking bold to me, this is my first actually published fan fiction. I have started countless others but usually I refused to post them until they're finished. This time is different though, I'm determined to finish no matter what! So yay for you if you actually want to read this through! Comments and reviews are appreciated, like most others though, flames are not.**

My name is Elisabeth but only my father calls me that, everyone else calls me Tek. My guess for that is because I always have my tiny radio, iPod and laptop on me at all times, usually in a little backpack. You know, those athletic ones with the rope strings, mine are usually matching my outfit. It's a wonder I don't get jumped more often, a lone Rudie is a vulnerable Rudie but I aim to solve that problem by the end of today. I'm heading over to the GG's garage, or at least I'm trying. No one outside of the GG's really knows the exact location for a good reason.

Who even knows if they'll take me in? I wouldn't blame them. I'm only five feet and two inches, weighing in at about 95 pounds. A pipsqueak according to the other Rudies I've come across. Luckily I can fight back rather well if I can't outskate them.

I doubt they'd want me though; my father works for Rokkaku Gouji. He knows I've got soul though, he knows what I am, a Rudie. What can I say though? He supports me anyways. He gets the police to stay away and uses his money to supply me; I only use the dough for technology, not skates. I only take skates I don't pay for myself as gifts, like the ones I'm wearing now but I always remove the middle wheel myself.

Father says he'd support my Rudie friends too and I've listened to Jet Set Radio for nearly five years now, started when I was 11, I know the GG's deserve any monetary support most. That's why I chose to go to them. They don't have to accept my money and I'm not going to say it straight out. I won't hide it but I won't blurt it out.

I'm already almost there but I remember this place, Chuo Street. I remember the dinosaur most of all. I was jumped right by that stairwell when I first skated. I don't like to talk about it but I'll tell you. I know I can trust you to keep quiet.

I was 11 and no; this isn't the day I found out about Jet Set Radio. My mom had just died about a month ago and my dad had decided it was time to go back to work. He apologized to me over and over when he left me with my grandpa, his dad. It only took the fucker 30 minutes to strike.

He started to try to touch me but he couldn't quite get it up. When he left to get his Viagra, I ran. I found my dad's old roller-skates and slipped them on. I came across my first Rudie in Shibuya, after running from my grandpa's place on Dogenzaka Hill.

She was beautiful, with her flowing, corn colored hair and in a yellow-green tracksuit. She grinded right past me and stopped at the end of the rail. "Yo," she shouted, "you look like shit. What happened, yo?"

"My grandpa," I wasn't afraid to tell this beautiful angel, "just touched me and I ran away…yo."

"Ya don't say? Tough shit yo. My gang could help hide you. You look like you got some soul in ya, yo."

"Soul?" I scratched my head and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, soul yo. Here," she handed me a spray paint can, "tag that wall. Whatever you want yo."

I grabbed the can and breathed deeply. The paint can spoke to me and I felt the soul course through my veins. After five minutes I had created a large tag with a broken doll and the word "broken" in English. The angel whistled.

"Damn yo," she patted me on the back, "you've got lots of soul. You've gotta come meet my gang yo."

She linked with me and we skated straight for Chuo. She grinded perfectly down the stair rail and begged me to try. I did and I failed. When I rose up from my wipeout some other male Rudie knocked me down again, "Nex, why do you always gotta con noobs? We're trying to take down skilled Rudies."

Nex, her name was Nex. My angel had the blackest wings. She shrugged, "A jump's a jump, yo." I got beaten and very fucked up. My dad found me there after his squad raided their little home. The fences by the half pipe was put up was where their alley. I look at them and smile now, Nex showed me my first taste of Rudie life and I interrogated my dad for countless months.

I never told him what grandpa did, only ever Nex and now you. Dad knew though, because I asked him if grandpa touched him. He never left me with grandpa again. I haven't seen grandpa since. Dad got me a little MP3 play with a radio built in for me the day after I was jumped. I searched ever channel until my soul sparked with Professor K's smooth voice.

I listened for six months before I set out again, after my dad bought me jacked up skates for my 12th birthday. He let me practice in the Fortified Residential Zone, both skating and tagging as long as I wore a helmet. I did so for a long time, nearly four years. Only when my dad tested my skills did I take off my helmet, to shoot him defiant looks the whole time.

He laughed and patted my back when I passed with flying colors. He hugged me and whispered, "Yo, your soul is so fly, you got wings."

I looked at him incredulously, "The fuck you just say to me yo?"

He handed me a bag he had been hiding behind his back, "It's time you got your Rudie name…Tek."

I peered inside to see a state-of-the-art laptop covered in underground music artists' stickers. There was also the newest generation of an iPod touch with wireless ear buds. I glanced back and forth between him and the bag several times.

"The laptop even has access to the police databases." He put it on me, my mouth agape. "We'll get your outfit soon enough."

"No," I whispered, "I know what I wanna wear. I know when I'm wanna go. I'm ready and ready by myself. I got this father, don't worry."

"I never have." We left and I haven't seen that place since. Now that doesn't matter, none of it does, at least not now because I've made it. I'm finally at the GG's garage and Gum just said, "Hey, how the fuck you get here yo?"


	2. I'm Not a Model

_**Sweet Soul Sister**_

_**Chapter 2: I'm Not a Model**_

**Author's Note: Well I finished typing Chapter 1 at this point in time…which would be fairly normal and accurate. Sorry for wasting your time with that filler sentence…and this one. Anyways, at the point in time of typing this I'm about halfway through with writing Chapter 5 so at least you have something to look forward to. Now how about those lollipops? They're good right?**

_This is it…_I thought to myself, _make it or break it time. All I have to do is show my soul, I know I got it. I know I've got what it takes. _One big deep breath and an awkward silence while I built up my confidence later, I finally spoke. "I'd like to join the GG's."

Six words, six tiny, simple words, that's all they were. They hung, hung in the air for what felt like centuries but took only moments. "Yeah? Okay," Gum nodded, "I'll get the leader, Corn yo."

She skated away to grind up a rail to land on a platform where there was a red couch. He was laying there, hat over his face, taking a nap I bet. "Yo," she nudged him vigorously, "wake up! We've got a Rudie that wants to join."

Groaning, he got up and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. "Fuck yo, can't a guy get any sleep?"

"No, get your ass up and be the goddamn leader you fucking are."

"Okay, okay. Goddamn yo."

I glanced around the garage; it was dimly lit tonight, they must go to bed early. I wonder where their rooms are. I thought I saw a door but I couldn't have been sure in this lighting. Corn boost dashed towards me, "Yo! The fuck you want?"

"I wanna be a GG yo. The fuck else would I be here?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"I wouldn't otherwise. Now either test me and whether I can be a GG or let me get the fuck out."

"Shit, a little pushy much?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little pent up."

"Don't worry none yo. Just let your soul flow and tag that turf," he pointes at a blank brick wall, "as fast as you can."

I curly nodded and skated over. In about five minutes flat I has tagged my new signature extra large tag of a zombie eating a unicorn with the 3-d kanji of the word "ridiculous". I whistled for Corn to come check it out. He had gone back to the couch for another nap. I skated to the rail Gum used earlier and grinded up, landing in front of the couch.

I whistled loudly into his ear and he awoke with a start. "You already finished homes?"

I nodded again, rather lost for words around my could-be leader. "You're quiet," he pointed out, giving me a rather incredulous glance.

I shrugged and let my voice loose, "Just when I'm nervous. They call me Tek by the way."

"Why's that?"

"Got lots of tech on me. All the time."

"You rich?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't wanna take chances yo."

"Then don't be a Rudie," and thus had let forth the sassy mouth I was trying to hide, "That's what it's all about right? Taking a chance to be true right? At least that's what I was taught."

"You got a point there girl. You a real GG, through and through. I'd be a Gouji troll to not let you in."

"Thanks bro."

"Bro? What am I, your brother now?"

"Brother in arms since I'm a GG now."

"You speak some mad truth girl. A'ight, I'll let you call me bro but only chu. I got a feeling 'bout chu girl. Somethin' different bout cha...'Kay since you a GG now, I'll show ya your room."

I smiled and followed his lead, taking in the dim lights. The miniskirt that was a part of my get up ruffled in the small breeze. I still don't know how there was a breeze but it was the only time I've felt one in the garage. He led me to the door I saw earlier, the one that's below the bridge that connects the first platform to the exits to Dogenzaka Hill and Shibuya Terminal.

It opened to a hallway with rows of doors on either side. All the taken rooms' doors were covered with stickers and decals according to the owners' styles. My room was the only undecorated door aside from the bathroom and kitchen doors, though they had signs.

"The last GG," Corn spoke softly, I scarcely heard him.

"Huh," I queried, "What are you talking about yo?"

"We ain't got no more rooms now. Unless we move, you da last GG. Feel special bout it kid, once you're in, you never out." With that I made the last move to solidify my new role. As the door opened I grinned, I was finally a GG and I felt complete. That was a year ago, man things have changed since that night.


End file.
